percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Famous Last Words
I love this. Sparrowsong 06:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I like this. I'm also doing crack pairing as well, it's fun. XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 12:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I love crack pairings. TATN / Thalia! 22:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you ever gonna update this? It's been more than a month. Sparrowsong 03:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know. I have WB on this. Just like you do on more than half your stories. I might put this up for adoption though probably not. TATN / Thalia! 03:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhh...what stories are those? Sparrowsong 03:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Mostly DS, and Echoes In The Night and stuff. I dunno. But you have a lot of WB on a lot of stories. And TLOIK. TATN / Thalia! 03:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhh...TLOIK? Sparrowsong 03:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I got that wrong... Mostly all caps... The Life Of Ivy Katz. I capitalize... a lot. XD I'll get on this sooner or later, I swear. TATN / Thalia! 03:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm probably gonna end up having that adopted. Sparrowsong 03:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) D: Really? Oh no! I love it! TATN / Thalia! 03:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I seriously have no idea what the f**k should happen. Unless someone can dream up the entire rest of the plot, I could end up just deleting it :(. Sparrowsong 03:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) B-But.... That sucks... Yeah... I'm gonna go put this up for adoption. TATN / Thalia! 03:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, it makes me sad, too. You got any ideas? Sparrowsong 03:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... What happened last again? TATN / Thalia! 03:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She's considering joining the Titans because of Hermes. Sparrowsong 03:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Huh... You should add some of her fear of red in there. Somehow... Ah-ha! Luke is wearing red sneakers! :D TATN / Thalia! 03:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) And then she panics and runs away screaming, and she passes out from fear when she falls, scrapes her knee, and starts bleeding. Because what color is blood? Sparrowsong 03:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) XD Red. Are going to try? For me, please? Please??? *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 03:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try, since you really want me to :). Sparrowsong 03:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Ugh, BRB. I hope you can start the new chapter and get it finished 8D CREDIT ME! TATN / Thalia! 03:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I will. Sparrowsong 03:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to see the new chapter. How's it coming? TATN / Thalia! 03:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She's talking about her phobia. Sparrowsong 03:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. It sounds like it'll be a really great chapter. Gah! I can hardly wait! TATN / Thalia! 03:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wanna know why she has it? Sparrowsong 03:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? TATN / Thalia! 04:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply, I was showering. She was robbed by a redheaded burglar. Sparrowsong 04:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Wow... That... Was not what I was expecting. XD TATN / Thalia! 04:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It's stupid, isn't it? Are you gonna redo Cecilia's pic? Sparrowsong 04:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it kind of is. I was expecting something more... Something gory. Meh, whatever though. No, sorry, I'm working on names for OC's. TATN / Thalia! 04:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Promise me you won't use the same face. Or clothes. Sparrowsong 04:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I really like that shirt though... Kay, though, I promise. How much longer till the chapter? TATN / Thalia! 04:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) IDK, but hopefully not really long. Sparrowsong 04:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good. My parents have been drinking but... if they catch me their drunk will turn baad. TATN / Thalia! 04:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That's scary, have you written to KHP? Sparrowsong 04:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I'm sure they don't care about my parents being drunk and yelling at each other and telling me to turn off the computer and go to bed. TATN / Thalia! 04:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean...just about your parents in general, and what they do to you? I'm sorry for the awkward question, I'm just worried. Sparrowsong 04:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I might some time. I might also write about the r*pe... But not until I can get the guts up to at least think abut it without nearly crying. TATN / Thalia! 04:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I read that...I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what to say. My heart goes out to you, Thalia. And please, I'm begging you, tell them about your parents immediately. You should feel safe and loved at home. Sparrowsong 04:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I feel safe from like, bullies and bears and stuff but... My parents only beat me once. Now they like, tease me kind of. In a sort of mean way but whatever. Really, that may be the biggest of my problems but at least nothing too bad happened. TATN / Thalia! 04:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That's emotional abuse. It's illegal, too. Please, please do it. I'll send it for you, even, if you say what you want me to say. Sparrowsong 04:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'l try to send it. I'm in the Violence & Abuse section now... I'm scared... TATN / Thalia! 04:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It should take them maybe half a week at most to respond. Please try to tell them about the r*pe, too. Thalia, I'm really proud of you. You're a brave girl. Sparrowsong 04:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much. The support is making it a lot easier, Kate. And trust me, I need it. I just read my old responses from other posts of mine. I'm going to try and post it now. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Those counselors are some of the nicest people I've ever met. You're welcome, friend :). Sparrowsong 04:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah their comments were really helpful. I can hardly wait until June. You'll love FB. TATN / Thalia! 04:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Me neither. My parents might not let me add you, though :(. Sparrowsong 04:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Really? How come? I have like, pictures to prove it. My facebook is valid! I have my mum added! TATN / Thalia! 04:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Because I met you over the internet. I think it's valid; your pictures are consistent enough that you're clearly not stealing them off random people's MySpaces. My parents can be seriously annoying sometimes. Sparrowsong 04:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) They make a good point but I met Autumn over the internet. Then it turned out she lived in Vancouver. Parents... are like that. TATN / Thalia! 04:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) They probably read about Ashleigh Hall. Sparrowsong 04:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Who? If you've told me, I forget. TATN / Thalia! 04:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A girl who was murdered by her internet boyfriend. Sparrowsong 04:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well... Lovely... Sounds amazingly... lovely. But wow. Like, how can I, an obviously 12 year old girl, be a predator? I know the exact time of my birth! TATN / Thalia! 04:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC)